Young Heroes
by AkimotoKikkawa
Summary: Main Focus of my works. Naruto, Sakura, Tayuya, Alexander, Kakashi, and Sasuke find themselves in a alternate universe in which holds dark secrets. Pairings undecided, which I had more room for a summary, Dark Corrupted Sasuke.
1. Prologue

Akimoto: Ehhh I've been going around and just looking for a decent piece of work regarding Naruto and Young Justice also I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes I'm using a fucking Toshiba $50 laptop in which my google dox isn't using spell check on me! So Ninja University, One Shippuden Bleach, Confess Before its too late, Love is a Book, and Card Fighters will be my second projects to work on. So yeah this project is going to be the main focus and in which I will try and see if I can upload this to and if not then I'll just copy and paste this all into what ever old dusty document I have on my account.

"Tailed Beast talking"

'Tailed Beast Thinking'

"Inner Sakura Talking"

'Inner Sakura thinking'

'Flashback/normal thinking'

"Communicator/cellphone/radio"

"Jutsu"

"Normal Talking"

Prologue

Darkness was all that covered the sky of the village in which caused nothing but pain for what the villagers called "The Demon Brat" of course they had no idea how wrong they were, the young teen was nothing more than a hero for all the good he has done for his once called home. It was therefore that the blond male decided it was time to leave, having found that his only mother figure was to be removed from her position as Hokage for assaulting the civilian council and the elders for their demands on killing the so called child for being a threat to their peaceful lives.

"Those old bastards! They don't know what they are doing at all! Listen Kakashi I want you to take Naruto, Sakura, and Alexander to the Valley of the End, there use the Forbidden Scroll and use the old teleportation jutsu in which will bring you to some other realm...I need you to do just that so those wolves out there fail in using their plan...I also want you to take all of the Namikaze and Uzumaki heritage both money and miscellaneous items and pass them on to Naruto...after all he is the Yondaime's son..,and the last Uzumaki to live after Nagato and Karin's death…" A blond woman shouted, order, demanded, and softly spoke as her hay brown eyes befell the young silver haired jounin standing behind her, his single right eye showing extreme determination in saving his two students, the only two who have stayed true to their words, Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno, yet the their name is that of the recently found Alexander Flair, neither Shinobi or Samurai, the red headed male was found laying at the front gates unconscious and holding some sort of red S in his hands along with a long Katana like sword in his right hand. The mystery surrounding this boy caused much assassination attempts by the village council ever since the blasted Sasuke Uchiha became the council head.

"Hai Godaime. I shall leave at once...but we shall return when the time is right...I pray that Sasuke doesn't try anything funny while we are away...three years from now we shall return…and in three years we will restore order to the village. I bid you farewell and...to tell Anko that may our child be safe...I wish my daughter Kagome to grow up strong…" Kakashi answered, stated, then spoke softly as a single tear fell from his eye..

(On route to destination Valley of the End: Team Kakashi)

'Faster, faster, FUCKING FASTER!' Was what the four thought to themselves as they heard the shouting of Shinobi and kunoichi alike as they shot wave after wave of chakra they thought was acquirable before into their legs. Running was the only thing they could do as they cursed the Uchiha and his legion of brainwashed followers given chase after them.

"Fucking shit! Why do I feel as if I've been through this hell before! Fuck! NINJA WIRE UP AHEAD!" Shouted the male named Alexander as he shot his head down only to earn a new hair cut in which only pissed him off more. "TRY BETTER NEXT TIME SAS-GAY! FUCK!" He taunted then shouted as an extremely pissed off Uchiha launched a giant fireball right at the male.

"Shit...this was not what I was expecting at all...why the hell did we even bothered to listen to that fucking duck ass! Hey Sas-Gay I'm switching sides! I don't want to work for no Orochicock apprentice anymore!" A female voice exclaimed just as a giant ogre appeared out of thin air only to smash the number of trees between the four escaping Ninja and the battalion of followers. Jumping off the ogre was none other than the ex-sound Shinobi Tayuya. "Hey there foxy boy...thought I switch sides to help out my favorite blonde in the world….and to make sure a pink haired girl doesn't corrupt you." She stated then sneered.

"Hey bitch! I wouldn't trust or believe you to hold a pair of shoes! Kakashi-Sensei how much longer to the location?" Sakura shouted then questioned as she glared daggers at the redhead.

"Not far...in fact we're here! Now! Inú, taka, kitsune, hébi, inú, neko, ōkami, kuma, saru, saru, neko, inú, hébi, ōkami, kuma, saru, nezumi, usagi, same, kumo, uma, kaeru, washi, TOKAGE, Kindan no tekunikku: Gaikei kōtsū no jutsu!" Kakashi Hatake yelled after he stopped at the valley of the end, pulling the forbidden scroll off his back, biting his thumb and quickly throwing together the hand signs for the jutsu. Following suit a giant evil purple pentagram appeared on the floor, swallowing up the five shinobi.

"I shall not let you escape Naruto! The power of the Kyuubi and the Rinnegan shall be mine! I shall be immortal and have power! I am an elite an Uchiha! I am Kami!" Sasuke shouted as he soon flung his body into the rapidly closing pentagram.

(Inside pentagram)

**"NARUTO! YOU SHALL BE MINE! Raiton: Raitoninguborutekkusu!" The Uchiha shouted as he shot lightning at the five Shinobi sending them flying into different section of the purple wall. This was the last thing the Namikaze could remember before awakening to a dark city with rain falling down onto his head. **


	2. Chapter 1 For the love of

**"Tailed Beast talking"**

**'Tailed Beast Thinking'**

**_"Inner Sakura Talking"_**

_**'Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_'Flashback/normal thinking'_

_"Communicator/cellphone/radio"_

**"Jutsu"**

"Normal Talking"

* * *

Chapter 1: For the love of…

One does not wish to wake up in the middle of a rain storm, nor does one even want to wake up and find out that the so-called rain storm suddenly turned into a horrible storm that decides to throw bolts of lightning at you. But one does wish to wake up to a very attractive cute girl sprawled across your lap if you are into that kind of thing. Looking left and right young Naruto Namikaze shivered from the sudden change in wind temperature, it indeed was December back home and judging by the entire holiday decorations going on and about it has to no doubt be December here in what ever kind of world it is. Looking down at the girl, Naruto couldn't help but take in every detail that she showed, her red hair reminded him of Tayuya but there indeed was a hint of oak mixed in with her hair, the red tomato lips she offered along with the cute freckles that were so rare in his village. Her pink sweater and strangely a pink skirt followed by her pure white shoes.

_'Man...she looks so cute...wait...is that green...SKIN!?'_ The Namikaze thought before he rubbed his eyes, followed by rubbing the girl's cheek to see if what she was wearing make up.

He suddenly held his breath as the young green-skinned girl began to stir, upon opening her amber red eyes she couldn't help but smile at the blond while wrapping her arms around him. "Thank goodness you are okay. I know it is rude for earth customs to just leave someone lying around in the cold wind and I'm surprised that it isn't even snowing out...strange...um...I'm Megan Morse…" She stated before standing up and offering her hand out to Naruto.

His eyes widen as he realized he wasn't in the Land of Fire or his home world anymore, deciding it was best to just trust this green-skinned girl if he wanted to survive and try to find his friends and his mentor. Taking the girl's hand he suddenly felt some strange spark form between them just as he quickly stood up. His radiant blond hair falling over his eyes, a clear sign that his beloved headband was missing, he'd have to spend hours looking for that, his deep blue calming orbs called eyes seemed to see into the green girl's façade of holding back a deep scarlet blush,** (A/N By now my back is killing me my wrists are in pain and by god I just want to finish the first arc! This is why I need Coe-Writers to do this shit for me before my fucking wrist goes into pain! I used to write so much but now I don't even know why I am in so much pain!)** this only brought the blond Shinobi a blush of his own as he smiled softly. "Namikaze...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...you can call me Naruto Megan-Chan." Naruto stated a clear sign of affection to the girl.

"T-Thank you Naruto...um...why don't I bring you to my home so...you don't catch your death out here...I'll just call Wally to tell him that we have company…" Megan stumbled as she took out a strange device from her pocket.

_"Yo Wally speaking what's up M'gann!"_ A voice came from the strange rectangle green box that the green-skinned girl was holding in her hands.

"KAMI! THERE'S SOMEONE TRAPPED IN THERE! HOLD ON WALLY I DON'T KNOW YOU BUT I'M GONNA GET YOU OUT!" Shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs just as his arm shout out, gripped the box and started to throw it on the ground.

"Naruto! Wait! Don't do that to my phone!" Megan shouted as a look of pure sadness overcame her face. Now those who know Megan know not to look at her when she gives the infamous puppy-dog look but of course young Naruto Namikaze does not know that. Turning his head to her eyes, he instantly melted as he saw the look on her face, those wide sad cute eyes that beg for anything and that quivering lip instantly made Naruto cave, giving up on trying to free the so-called Wally from the green box.

_"Damn M'gann who was that? Your new boyfriend?"_ Wally teased as he wanted to poke fun at any given moment to the girl.

"No Wally...his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...judging from what I can read in his mind...he has no idea what a cellphone is...best not to bring Red Tornado to him or God knows what this guy wo-Hello M'gann! I'll just teach him what our technology is and how it's worked. Anyway I'm calling to let you know I'm bringing Naruto into the HQ I think it is best if we do, I have this feeling that Naruto can help us with our new...ahem problem about the man who keeps demanding power and...well...creepy guy...he's worse than Lex Luthor...and to make matters worse...he says that the Uchiha legacy s-"

"Uchiha!? Sasuke Uchiha!? He's here? Where? Where is that teme!?" Naruto shouted just as he cracked his knuckles and gave of a very intense killing intent one in which caused Wally on the other side to shiver in fear.

_"Alright bring him in...but we need to talk to Batman before we could do anything about this. I'll talk to the big man about this."_ Wally stated on the other side of the phone not even bothering to let M'gann finished her reason on letting the total stranger stay at their place.

It was strange walking along side the green-skinned girl, if anything Naruto theorized that he must've landed in some strange universe where everyone had green skin and that their children had green skin and that even cats and dogs and every animal out there had green skin. _'Oh man all this green skin thinking is making me feel green-skinned as well!'_

_'That's very funny Naruto. And no not everyone has green skin...in fact if it makes you feel better I'll change my skin color.'_ M'gann thought/spoke to the blond-haired teen just as her skin changed from tree leaf green to a Caucasian white, which in turned only caused Naruto to yelp while yelling a word just as he made some weird hand sign.

"KAI! Oh kami….you can really change your skin color...and it wasn't a transformation jutsu or a genjutsu…" Naruto shouted then softly spoke as he felt all the color drain from his face just as he took at clear look at the now white skinned girl. His wide blue orbs blinked not once, not twice, but thrice as he stared in disbelief at the girl who took time out of her day to care for him. "This is...not a genjutsu? Or some sort of transformation jutsu?" Naruto questioned. He could not believe that this young pretty girl just changed her skin color like that for him. It was unheard of, then again he did knew of a crazy egotistic sadistic sick man who brought a meteor down to the Earth.

"I think the correct term is Meteorite, you see a Meteorite is a piece of space rock that survives passing through the Earth's atmosphere in which makes contact to the ground." M'gann stated as she gave an all too innocent smile to the young blond. Her amber eyes held a hidden want and an unfamiliar burning flame that sent chills down the spine of said blond.

_'Wait how in Kami's name do I even understand the language they are speaking? And how does she know what I'm even thinking?' _Naruto thought to himself.

"I'm a Martian we, can uh read minds and well I implanted the basic understanding of our language called English into your mind after me and my uncle found you acting all crazy before. You see you were shouting crazy words while attacking the police before all because how scared you were. Um...Naruto please forgive me, I was just acting on my behalf of trying to act as a good person." M'gann stated as she looked away, her eyes showing sadness as if she felt like she did something wrong.

"No, no it is okay. Don't be upset you were just doing what you thought was the right thing to do." Naruto spoke softly as he placed a hand on her cheek, her skin felt soft but smoother than Sakura's skin.

"Thank you Naruto." M'gann said as she felt the warm soft touch from his hand. It was a gentle touch, unlike Superboy's touch.

"No problem Megan. So...how far are we from where you are taking me?" Naruto asked, he was truly intrigued by this so-called HQ in which Megan mentioned to the one named Wally. His blond hair waving back and forth in the cool somewhat pleasant December weather.

"Well we're here actually it is funny how oblivious you are to when walking while talking." M'gann giggled as she motioned to the opening in the ground. Doing so the blond met with a blur of pink rushing out of the ramp.

"For the love of kami! Naruto you baka! Where have you been!?" An all too familiar voice shouted then questioned as the said blonde who received a barrage of powerful fists crashing into his thick skull.

"Guess you two know each other how cute." M'gann giggled as she set her eyes on the pink haired girl who was currently bashing her knuckles into Naruto's head.

* * *

(Somewhere near New York City.)

"God damnit how could this happen? It's been two years since I found myself here." Alexander groaned to himself as he held his side while looking up to the dark sky of New York City. Looking up he could see two faint bright green lights belonging to the two beings known as the Green Lanterns. One was a white man known as Kyle Rayner and the other was a black man known as John Stewart.

"I just hope the others are okay...damn I should've stopped Sasuke when I had the chance...but that Superman showed up and started to attack me...why do I feel as if I know that man...damnit why can't I remember anything about this place?" Alexander cried as he punched the brick wall.

"It is because of the experiment young Alexander." A voice whispered through the air, it was as cold as the gust of wind blowing through the alleyways of the street itself.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Alexander demanded as he drew his katana from the leather case that holds his weapon of choice in. His red hair coated in a layer of dirt while his skin red as a tomato caused by the winter air.

"I am Brother Blood, now...please come with me, it is time to return to the church to which we must complete the ritual our master Trigon awaits us." A pale old man spoke as his eyes glow red in which seemed to cause a fog to befall the redhead's mind.

"Yes father, the time is coming soon Trigon shall once again feast on this world." Alexander spoke in a monotone voice.

*Chapter End*

**(Trying to correct this document but when ever I save the words just combine together leaving no spaces for paragraphs)**


End file.
